


Filled Up

by enrose



Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [7]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breastplay, Ejaculating Tentacles, Facials, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Other, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulging, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, alastor destroys your holes: the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrose/pseuds/enrose
Summary: You request that Alastor put his tentacles to work on you.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader
Series: Rose's Belated and Tentative Kinktober 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530605
Comments: 21
Kudos: 485
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Filled Up

**Author's Note:**

> for kinktober day 14: tentacles / distension 
> 
> this is nasty af. enjoy!

It was by your request that Alastor is doing this. You, naked, and Alastor, fully clothed still but between your legs. His tentacles summoned, their black tendrils wrapped around your arms, your ankles, coiled around your middle. You squirm underneath them, unused to such sensations.

“Now then, deary,” Alastor says in his chipper, radio-like voice, smile ever present on his expression, showing you rows of sharp teeth. He doesn’t use his arms to touch you; rather, he uses the tentacles like they’re an extension of himself to stroke at your wrists, almost comfortingly. “Are you sure that you want to do this? I’ll have to warn you that they do like to play rough.”

You know that Alastor has complete control over his tentacles, that he only says what he says just to scare you — because that’s what Alastor does, he’s a demon. You feel a pit in your stomach that’s not from fear, but rather, excitement that stirs within, especially as those tentacles that will soon be inside you gently slide over your tender skin. 

“I’m sure,” you say, and you find that your vision is a bit blurry from your desire. You try to blink it away, but your face is so _ hot _ already. “Please, Alastor, let me have them.”

“If you say so!” He replies, just as energetic as ever, and then the tentacles begin to move further south down your body. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, though,” he adds again as the tentacles then slither around your breasts. The tips of them brush over your naked nipples, and you shiver as they peak to life underneath the tip of the tentacle. They don’t at all feel like Alastor’s tongue or his fingers, even though they’re a part of him. There’s a strange texture to them that you can’t put a word to, and even trying to do so is wiped from your mind once one of those tentacles squeezes your breasts.

You shudder, and your legs twitch. 

“Please don’t tease me,” you tell Alastor, and you watch from your lidded eyes as he tilts his head so very innocently, his fluffy ears and hair bouncing lightly with the motion.

“Why! _ Whatever _ do you mean? I’m not _ teasing _ you, my dear, this is simply foreplay,” Alastor practically sings his words, and as he does, one black tentacle stays coiled around your breast while the other moves down your body, across the soft of your tummy, all around your navel and then back up. “You’ll need to be ready to take them, after all — rest assured you’ll want to be.”

You whine softly. You want to feel them inside of you, already; you’d been curious about them ever since you’d seen Alastor use them to crush someone. You shudder at the thought of Alastor’s massive power, how easily he’d killed someone with these, and how he was now using them to pleasure you.

And you gasp, as finally, the tentacle brushes against your folds. Gently, _ barely, _but it’s there, dragging the tip of it against your softest and tenderest place.

“A, Alastor,” you stutter his name instinctively. “Please, I’m already wet enough, I want to feel them…”

“Patience is a virtue, my darling,” Alastor says, and then he laughs. “Hahaha! Virtues. What words, from a demon.”

It’s clear that Alastor doesn’t care for your desperation. He’s just having fun using you as his personal toy.

The tentacle around your breast continues to play with your pinkened nipple, as the other plays with your desperate pussy. It strokes, slowly, up and down your lower lips without ever venturing deeper inside, coaxing more and more wetness out of you. You can feel your juices wetting your inner-thighs, and your frustration only grows. You’re so horny, so _ needy, _ your entire body on fire from how much Alastor was teasing you and, quote, _ “getting you ready.” _ Though you already felt ready. Beyond ready. You _ needed _ this.

“Alastor,” you breathe his name again, like it’s all you can say. Your dewy, wet lips part open, to beg him once more. “Alastor, _ pl—?! _”

Your voice is abruptly cut off as suddenly, the tentacle that had been holding your left wrist plunges into your mouth. You nearly choke on it as it fills your cheeks with its girth. You feel it’s texture on your tongue and you blink rapidly, unsure of what to do. In fact — all you _ do _ do is moan around it once you realize what’s happening here.

Alastor plans to stuff and fill you up with these. It’s better than you could have ever imagined.

“That’s one hole filled,” Alastor purrs, and then, he plunges the tentacle between your legs inside of you with just as much force as he’d filled your mouth up with. You cry out around the tentacle stuffing your cheeks with pleasure as the tentacle’s length stretches you open, rubbing your hot walls and filling your pussy just as perfectly as Alastor’s cock always did. “Let’s stuff them all, shall we?” As he says so, another tentacle manifests from behind him, making him appear rather sinister, especially with the glow in his eyes.

_ All of them…? _

You try to say something to ask if he truly means all of them, but the tentacle between your lips begins to thrust in and out of your mouth by Alastor’s accord. It takes your mouth roughly, fucks your hole hard with no mercy. Throughout the rough treatment you try to keep your eyes on Alastor, to see if he’s enjoying this as much as you are — and from the wicked grin on his face, you can see that he very much is.

As the tentacle takes your mouth, it begins to fuck your pussy, too. The noises from between your legs are incredibly lewd, aided by how very wet you are. The tentacle exits you and then slams back inside, it’s tempo unrelenting and quick. It’s so big and thick, and it’s inside you so deep that it hits the sweetest spot within every time Alastor thrusts it forward. You can’t help but cry out and moan, though your voice is muffled as your mouth is fucked, and your back arches in overwhelming pleasure.

You try to say his name. _ Alastor, Alastor, Alastor! _ Your mind thinks in a craze, consumed by him; only him, these tentacles are his — and he’s ravishing you everywhere.

The tentacle that he’d summoned only seconds before slithers up from behind him and traces your thigh momentarily. You shiver, overstimulated in the most delightful of ways from how many of them there are on your body, the one still on your breast doing its work alongside the rest of them. However, this tentacle in particular, goes to another hole, down below your pussy.

“Mmfff!!”

You cry out as Alastor’s tentacle penetrates your final hole; hands thrashing as he forces you open around him. It feels even bigger, even thicker and wider, in here than in your pussy. Your whole body is on fire, especially as that tentacle begins to thrust into your tight ass. You can’t believe he’s fucking each and every hole your body has to offer him, but you couldn’t love it more.

“What an entertaining show you’re putting on for me!” Alastor praises happily as he masterfully controls all of his tentacles at once, each of them stroking your skin or fucking a hole in your body: your mouth, your pussy, your ass. You struggle to hear his voice over the sound of yourself being fucked, gagging around the one in your mouth in particular. “Such a pretty little slut you are, making quite the mess of yourself.”

_ Pretty little slut, _ your mind repeats. _ I’m his slut! _

Alastor’s tentacles continue their conquest, and you practically scream as the tentacle in your pussy hits deep. It’s so deep inside of you that your stomach — you can feel your stomach bulge, and you moan loudly, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as you’re fucked like a whore. 

The Radio Demon’s whore. 

You can barely take it anymore. It’s all too much. Your legs go tense and your back arches completely off of the ground as you orgasm hard, harder than you ever have in your life, with all three of your holes stuffed by Alastor. You cry out around the black tentacle in your mouth, muffling you enough to not be too loud. Your body shakes and shivers, taken by goosebumps and waves of intense pleasure, and then — right when you had thought it was over, something unexpected happens.

The tentacle in your mouth bursts with hot fluids. It fills your mouth, and then, as you start to cough, it pulls out from between your lips and spurts it’s sticky liquid onto your face.

You realize that it’s cum. Alastor’s tentacles are cumming on you, _ inside _ of you.

You cough and gasp as you receive a facial from Alastor’s tentacle, your face splattered and coated, and then cry out once again when you feel both tentacles cum inside of your pussy and ass at the same time. If the cum on your face had been plentiful as is, the cum inside of you was so much that it bloated your stomach slightly, just as the tentacle had bulged it before. It pumps into you endlessly, like the stream of cum will never stop. 

You’re so full. Every part of you is so full up. 

You’re a mess, once Alastor is done. He slowly pulls his tentacles out of both of your lower holes with a slick, vulgar noise, and you can see him admiring his handiwork, can hear it in the way he hums, hums like he’s taking a little stroll in the park, a merry little tune. You, meanwhile, are gaped open; your face painted with his tentacle’s cum, and your used holes dripping with it too. You can't even speak.

“Ahaha! Yes. This is just what I love to see,” Alastor says, and all of his tentacles float behind him, dripping with cum from the tips. Alastor tilts his head, his neck creaking slightly with the motion. “Tell me. Was that _satisfying_ enough for you?"

All you can manage is a moan, and Alastor grins.


End file.
